Deeper Love
by Chidori Higurami
Summary: Temari and Shikamaru fight everyday, they act like they hate each other, but it is merely acting... Deep inside they really... really love each other. WARNING! Lemon in the next chapter. You have been warned.... Review please .


Temari: -thinks- Stupid… boy…

Shikamaru: -thinks- Annoying girl

Blue: You two make a nice couple….

Temari: …. It's just a story… but why does it have to be a story of me and Shikamaru?

Blue: -twiddles fingers- Because…. It's funny….

Shikamaru: No it's not…. It's troublesome.

Blue: You're troublesome!

Shikamaru: -does the Shadow possession jutsu hand sign- Shadow possession jutsu…

Blue: EEK!! –runs away- I hope you like the story!!!

Temari: Warning….. Lemon in the next Chapter….

Hinata: Blue doesn't own Naruto….

Shikamaru: Let's be grateful for that…

_Tuesday- at lunch_

Temari put her books down at her lunch table, and then walked off to get a pretzel. When she came back, she saw that Shikamaru stole her chair. "Ugh, come on. Give me my chair back!" Temari yelled at Shikamaru.

"Go get your own!" Shikamaru fought back.

"You two fight like an old married couple." Ino exclaimed.

"No, he likes her and she likes him, but they are they are too freakin' hard headed to say anything about it!" TenTen explained.

Shikamaru and Temari pointed to each other, "I DON'T LIKE HIM/HER!!!" They yelled in unison.

"Sure….." TenTen and Ino said at once.

Temari turned away, "Whatever." She grabbed her books and quickly left as the bell rung.

_NEXT DAY- at lunch _ -It's Wednesday

Shikamaru walked into the lunch room and saw Temari sitting at their table and eating a pretzel. _'Great, she's here. Annoying girl.'_ He thought.

'_Time for me to leave.'_ Temari thought as she saw Shikamaru walk in.

Right as she stood up, Ino called her, "Temari! You are not leaving today!! I want to ask you something." She exclaimed.

"Yeah, what's up Ino?" Temari asked.

"Are you going to the dance Friday?".

"Who would I go with?" Temari asked. Ino glanced at Shikamaru. Temari sighed, "I don't like him, I told you that." She stated.

"But you two flirt with each other everyday." Ino said.

"…………" Was Temari's reaction. _'Fighting isn't flirting…..' _She thought secretively.

"HA!! So it's true! You do like him!" Ino bellowed out happily.

"NO!! No, no, no, no!" Temari yelled to her.

"Oh whatever." Ino said as she walked away. Temari walked back to her seat.

"So…. Who is it that you like?" Shikamaru asked.

"Don't eavesdrop, besides, why do you care?" Temari didn't make eye contact with him, nor did she care for his answer.

"Just wondering." Shikamaru responded. He stood up and walked out of the lunch room.

Ino sighed, "Why can't you get along?" She asked impatiently.

"Because, we hate each other…." Temari replied.

Shikamaru walked in and sat slumped in his chair.

"Cause you had a bad day…" Ino began to sing. "Are you having a bad day, Shikamaru?" She asked.

"Why do you always think I'm having a bad day?" Shikamaru asked.

"Because you're slumped in your chair." Ino said, scratching the back of her head.

"Yeah…. Well…. I'm not having a bad day." He responded. Then the bell rung and everybody stampeded out of the doors.

_NEXT DAY- at lunch_- It's Thursday

Sakura walked up to Temari, "Temari, are you going to the dance?" She asked.

"Yeah… I guess…" Temari replied as she plopped her books on the table.

"Great, come with me to get a ticket!" Sakura said as she pulled Temari out of the cafeteria and down the table.

Temari and Sakura walked back to the cafeteria holding their tickets. "So, are you going with anyone?" Sakura asked Temari.

"Nah, just me myself and I." Temari replied. She examined the ticket. While doing so, she bumped into Shikamaru, who was headed down to the office to buy a ticket to the dance. "Ugh!" She looked up to him, "Watch where you're going!" She said to him.

"Whatever, you bumped into me." Shikamaru stated as he walked away.

"Ignorant bastard." Temari said as she watched him leave.

"You two need to stop fighting, get along." Sakura said once they started to walk again.

Temari sighed, "I don't think that's ever going to happen…" She had a some-what sad expression upon her face. They got to the lunch room and Temari put the ticket away, same with Sakura. They took their seat; Temari began to space out when Sakura decided to speak to her about a certain something.

"Temari, are you ok? You look kind of down." Sakura said as Ino took her seat. "Ino pig…." Sakura said under her breath.

"What's that, billboard brow?!" Ino teased Sakura.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'll be right back." Temari stood up and walked out of the lunch room, passing Shikamaru. They gave each other the evil eye, which sort of sent chills up and down Temari's spine. Sakura and Ino paused their bickering for a moment to watch Shikamaru's and Temari's little staring eye contest.

"Tch." Was all Shikamaru had to say to Temari. Then he went back to his table and sat down. Temari walked away.

'_Stupid boy…' _Temari thought as she walked away. When she came back to the cafeteria, the bell rung and she grabbed her books and walked to class. She ignored Shikamaru's existence.

_NEXT DAY-at lunch_- It's Friday the 13th

Temari walked into the cafeteria after Shikamaru. She plopped her books down and saw Ino walk to the table. "Hey Ino…"

"Hi Temari, do you have a date for the dance yet?" Ino asked her as she pulled her money out to bye a pretzel.

Temari sighed, "No… I'll still go though…." She said to Ino as she averted her gaze.

"Good, I'll be there and TenTen will be there with Neji. I think Sakura is going with Sasuke. You and I can go alone together." Ino joked.

Temari smiled, "I'm looking forward to it." She joked back. Shikamaru walked past Temari and out of the cafeteria to buy a pretzel. Temari rolled her eyes, "He's going, isn't he…?" She asked Ino. Ino nodded. "Great…." Temari said sarcastically.

"Don't worry…. It'll be ok; I highly doubt you'll see him." Ino said, trying to cheer Temari up.

"Ino!!! Can I talk to you about something…?" Choji called to Ino from across the cafeteria. Ino turned around, slightly twitching. She began walking towards Choji, who was blushing and nervous.

Temari watched Ino walk away. She saw their conversation and wondered what they were talking about. Temari looked away for a mere second and then looked back at Choji and Ino. Choji was walking away from Ino and Ino ran back to Temari with a huge grin on her face. "Temari! Temari!! Choji just asked me to go to the dance with him tonight!!!" Ino said happily to Temari.

"I… Thought you didn't like him like that." Temari replied, slightly confused.

"I guess I do." Ino confessed. "He's nice, funny, and when you're around him as much as me you tend to get attached." Ino said. Temari nodded.

"So… I guess it's just me that's going alone…" Temari said as she averted her gaze.

"You could always ask…" Ino was cut off by Temari.

"Don't even say it." Temari said with a fiery anger in her eyes. She didn't like Shikamaru, or at least she didn't want to admit it. She sighed, "I'm going to get a pretzel, you coming?" Temari changed the subject. Ino nodded and followed Temari out of the cafeteria.

When they came back into the cafeteria, Temari bumped into Shikamaru, dropping her pretzel onto the floor. "Watch where you're going!" She said to him. She didn't make any eye contact.

"You're the one that bumped into me." Shikamaru replied. The bell rung. "What a drag…" He mumbled as she walked to class. Temari grabbed her books and made her way to class.

Blue: The next chapter takes place later this night at the dance.

Temari: -trembles-

Blue: What's with you…? 

Temari: The….. Lemon….. It's scary!!

Blue: -sigh- Don't worry….. It will be my first lemon….. so be kind…. .


End file.
